


Seventeen

by raindrop_royal



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Sadness, based off Seventeen, i guess?, i mean jd clearly needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_royal/pseuds/raindrop_royal
Summary: Veronica tries to tell JD how much she loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my interpretation of seventeen  
> this is not the only interpretation of seventeen  
> enjoy

JD was stared at Veronica, trying to convince her that what they were doing was right. Finally, she snapped.  
"Fine, we're damaged! We're damaged really badly, but that doesn't mean we're better than anyone else. We don't get to chose who lives or dies, JD." She took a breath, reigning in her anger. "Can't we be normal? Can't we just… I don't know, go watch bad movies? Sneak a beer on the weekends? Don't you want a life with me, JD?" Veronica crossed her arms, like she was trying to keep warm. She looked hurt and sad, her expression tugging at JD's heart. Something felt different in his head; he couldn't stand to see Veronica so helpless. She wiped at her eyes, and JD realized that she was crying. He took a step forward, feeling like he wasn't really inhabiting his body.  
"Let's just be seventeen, JD. Let's be normal. I promise I could be good to you if you would just let me. People will always hurt usㅡ"  
"Or they vanish," JD muttered, his mother's face flashing before his eyes.  
"And it really sucks. But we can let that go. We can go campingㅡ"  
"Or play poker," JD said, trying to connect with Veronica. He could feel it in his heart; he really loved her. It would hurt to lose her.  
"We'll go on pizza dates. Maybe even go to prom." JD stepped closer to Veronica. She let him embrace her, his arms over her shoulders.  
"Don't stop looking in my eyes," she whispered. JD nodded numbly.  
"Your eyes," he mumbled, keeping his trained on hers. He was confused; what had made him think that what he was doing, killing those people? It's not what Veronica wanted, not what made her happy…  
"What do you say? I wanna be with you, JD."  
"I wanna be with you," he replied. He blinked and realized that he was crying. Veronica gave him a watery smile, then kissed him.  
"We're damaged, JD, but your loveㅡ"  
"It's too good to lose," he said. Veronica nodded.  
"Hold me tighter." JD pulled Veronica closer, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
"I choose you," JD said, burying his mouth in Veronica's hair.  
"I choose you, too," Veronica said.

"Say hi to God," Veronica said. As she backed away from a bleeding JD, he had one last thought: he was right. The quiet beeping of the bomb he carried stopped, and there was a moment of silence, then pain, then nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short ;_;  
> leave likes/comments! i thrive off validation!


End file.
